The Sweetest Drop
by Kami Kaze
Summary: Goku and Vegeta have come to terms with their feelings for each other, so what happens now? Sequel to "A Strange Kind of Love"; YAOI LEMON, Songfic. Originally written in 2001. RE-WRITE update.


A/N: Okay, this needed a LOT more editing and re-writing than I thought – I have to apologize for having such crappy writing up on here for so long without editing the shit out of it! XD It's edited now, and flows a bit better, some (obvious) mistakes were fixed and some (not so obvious) grammar faux pas were cut and fixed up. I didn't want to spend too much time on this though, because I have so many more fics to work on (and so little time!) ;;;;; Oh, and this is most definitely a "bonding" fic.

This is a songfic, and as stated below, it is the "conclusion" to "A Strange Kind of Love". It is a LEMON and is strictly YAOI. You've been warned. The song used is "The Sweetest Drop" (no shit?) by Peter Murphy.

* * *

**The Sweetest Drop** (Conclusion to "A Strange Kind of Love")

"Vegeta...is...is this right?" Goku asked, his face nuzzling Vegeta's upswept hair. Vegeta pulled away from the younger saiyan's embrace slightly, lifting his eyes to look up at Goku with questioning eyes.

"Does it matter if it is or not?" Vegeta asked in return. Goku hesitated, his hand lightly brushing the nape of Vegeta's neck. Before he could respond, white-gloved hands pulled him back down to stare helplessly into the black depths of Vegeta's eyes. Keeping eye contact, the shorter saiyan leaned his head to one side, his lips parting slightly as he pressed them against Goku's.

He watched with a certain amount of satisfaction and amusement as the other saiyan's eyes rolled back before they closed, eyelashes fluttering silently upon his heated cheeks. Vegeta had never wanted anything more in his life, he was sure of it. Even his will to conquer... to be the best...hell, even his will to live wasn't as strong as this need he felt deep within his being. He moaned softly as Goku deepened the kiss, pulling him into another embrace. The taller saiyan's hands slid around Vegeta's waist to rest on his hips. Vegeta lifted his hands from Goku's shoulders and removed his white gloves, flinging them aside carelessly before bringing both hands up to tangle themselves into Goku's mass of ebony hair; his body seemed as if it were on fire, and was being stoked by Goku's soft touches. Blood pounded in his ears as his arousal came to fullness, and he could feel the taller saiyan's hard-on pushing against his own muscled abdomen.

_Roll yourself away from me  
Unveil me from your layers  
Lay with me  
Let me plunder, - no betrayal  
Shame cast out  
Morning sensual fire aroused  
Union upon union  
In union we'll flower  
Sail naked in our funder  
Press towards the burst_

Their hands roamed each other freely, breaths coming in soft pants as their tongues entwined, making love to each other with their mouths. Goku broke away from Vegeta's mouth, sliding his wet lips across the strong, angular jaw line to his ear. He began to suckle it gently, enjoying the small sounds that escaped Vegeta's throat as he did so. His tongue trailed slowly down Vegeta's neck, licking, tasting. He simply could not believe this was happening; it was like a dream, a fantasy. His hard-on pressed tightly against Vegeta's body, he began rubbing himself against the other man in attempt to relieve some of the painful pressure, eliciting a low chuckle from Vegeta. One of Vegeta's hands released itself from his hair and slowly slid down his chest, over his abdomen, and finally rested on his groin. Goku gasped as Vegeta squeezed his hardened length, resulting in the saiyan prince's eyebrow arching high on his forehead.

"My my, Kakarott...where have you been hiding _that_?" Vegeta asked, a mixture of shock, anger and excitement filling his features. Goku moaned, leaning his chin against Vegeta's forehead, thrusting his hips forward into the offered hand. Vegeta's eyes closed, his hand moving up and down the elongated hardness still covered by Goku's gi; his other hand was deeply embedded in Goku's hair, immensely enjoying its soft silkiness. He felt Goku's hands moving over his shoulders, rubbing them gently until finally, one of them slid down his side to his hip, then moved lower to the princes own rise, which was now straining his tight black sparring bodysuit. The large hand grasped it firmly, making him gasp, his eyes flying open, legs trembling at the sudden contact. Their lips met in a fiery kiss, both sinking to their knees to the muddy ground, their tongues dueling passionately, hands touching, caressing.

Goku whimpered softly, his eyes opening slowly as Vegeta pulled his hand away from his cock. Instead his hands lifted the edge of Goku's shirt and brought it up, nudging the thickly muscled arms so he would raise them. Goku complied and the shirt was pulled from his body quickly, revealing his bulky pectorals and tight, rigid abs; the creamy skin was now glistening deliciously with both sweat and rain. After glancing appreciatively at Goku's chest, Vegeta's hands worked at removing the blue sash at Goku's waist, releasing the other saiyan's pants to fall in soft folds to his knees. Goku tilted his face to the sky, letting the rain wash over his nakedness, lifting each knee to completely remove his pants and boots. He watched in fascination as Vegeta began removing his own suit.

Vegeta focused once more on Goku, stepping up to him, lightning flashing across the sky, creating a white light to wash over his naked form. Goku licked his lips with uncertainty, looking up from his kneeling position in front of the prince.

_Drop the sweetest drop  
Give the thunder up  
Rocking to the top  
Sensor none the shame  
Cling no more to shame  
Ring me in the morning  
Take me, take me, in the rain  
Oh come with me, eh come with me  
Concur and swallow me  
Explode secrete your tender  
Let's scream out like the sea_

"Kakarott..." Vegeta stated quietly, nudging his hardness into Goku's chest, his cheeks flushing a soft pink hue as he watched Goku blink, understanding the silent plea that Vegeta had made. Goku's eyes fell from the princes, making their way slowly down his firm body to his erection. He blinked again, swallowing hard. His eyes closed as he leaned forward, pausing only briefly before he parted his lips and took the head into his mouth, sucking softly upon it. Vegeta moaned above him, his trembling hands fisting into Goku's hair as he pressed himself closer. Goku pulled back, and then slid the full length into his mouth and down his throat, savoring Vegeta's taste.

Vegeta began thrusting, his head falling back, lips parted as he panted softly. He held Goku's head still, his hands still groping the dark locks of hair as he plundered the younger saiyan's mouth and throat with his cock. Goku's hands ran up and down Vegeta's hips and thighs, eyes watering slightly from the force of Vegeta's thrusting; however, the carnality of it all was beginning to affect Goku, and he found himself growling around the erection, causing waves of pleasure to shoot through Vegeta's body, which was on the edge of orgasm. Vegeta began thrusting harder, nearly choking Goku with his length; his grip on Goku tightened as he howled, his cum spewing with great force, filling Goku's mouth until it ran down from the corners of his mouth, dripping down his chin and neck in wet milky streams.

After feeling Goku swallow, Vegeta removed his semi-softened penis from the warmth of Goku's mouth and watched as Goku wiped his mouth and chin. Dark eyes raised to meet his own, a smirk flashing across the other saiyan's face before strong hands lashed out, grabbing Vegeta's arms and pulling him to his knees. Vegeta's mouth opened in protest, but was quickly smothered by Goku's mouth, kissing him with a fierce passion, their bodies pressed tightly together. Goku moaned loudly, bringing a knee up to nudge between Vegeta's thighs, pushing them apart gently; Suddenly Vegeta found himself on his back in the mud, rain falling down upon him from the tempest skies above. Goku towered above him briefly, the fell forward, wedging himself between Vegeta's thighs, his elbows braced at either side of the prince's head.

_Pull me warm and slender  
Concur and swallow me  
Explode secrete your tender  
Let's scream out like the sea  
Union upon union  
Drop the sweetest drop_

Vegeta growled low, shoving at Goku's chest. "Get off me, you baka!" He yelled, evidently to deaf ears. Goku nuzzled the side of his jaw, planting small kisses as he went, making his way to the other saiyan's lips. When Goku's mouth touched his, the prince wilted, though his hands still pushed at Goku's shoulders in a half-hearted attempt to shove him off. A small whine came from Goku's throat as he pulled away to look down into Vegeta's eyes, their lips still grazing. "Vegeta...I want you..." Goku stated simply, his eyes closing as their lips barely touched in small tender grazes. "Please...please...I...I need you..." He said in a pleading tone that only served to turn Vegeta on even more than he already was. Goku pressed his hips forward, rubbing their arousals together, a hiss escaping Vegeta's lips as he arched into the taller saiyan. Another whisper came from above him. "Vegeta...please..."

_I think about you all day  
Calling the sacred first  
Rolling sunlit day  
Give me what I thirst_

Goku began rocking their hips together, both men gasping at the sensations they were feeling; Vegeta lifted his knees and spread his legs farther apart, giving Goku more room to move against him. Instead, Goku lifted his hand, sucking on his own index finger, then moved his hand out of Vegeta's line of vision. Vegeta didn't think much of it until the finger was suddenly pressed against his tight opening, breaching the tight muscle and sliding inside him like a rod of fire. "Kakarott!!" Vegeta shouted, arching away from the offending appendage, his eyes flashing angrily, teeth gritting together in pain.

"Shhh..." Goku whispered into Vegeta's ear, moving his finger back and forth slowly. Vegeta swallowed hard, realizing the pain was fleeting, giving into a dull aching fullness that felt rather stimulating. He felt Goku wiggle his finger around inside of him, the tip brushing against something inside him that sent waves of pleasure through him. Vegeta gasped, his fingers digging into the muddy earth below; suddenly the fullness that was there was gone, as was the soft stroking inside of him. He growled, teeth bore into a snarl. "BAKA! Quit teasing me!" He hissed, lifting his shoulders slightly off of the ground as if to attack. Goku shook his head slightly as if to convey some sort of denial, but Vegeta became quickly uninterested as Goku's hard cock was pressed into him, slowly at first.

Vegeta screamed, his back arching in pain as he was stretched by the other saiyan's hardness. Goku flinched, not wanting to hurt Vegeta, but his need was screaming at him to continue; He braced himself and thrust quickly, sliding the rest of the way in. Vegeta shuddered violently beneath him, and then seemed to relax somewhat as Goku stilled, allowing the small body beneath him to adjust. After a few seconds, Goku slid himself out of the other man until just his head was still inside, and then slowly filled him again, repeating with achingly slow strokes. He watched Vegeta's relaxed face, his beautiful face that held so much pride; so much passion. So royal was his prince...so regal. So beautiful... it hurt to look at him. Goku thought that perhaps he would die just to see this face everyday, to touch it, stroke it... to stare into the dark depths of his eyes...

Vegeta's eyes opened to see Goku staring down at him, his emotions unguarded, completely open. The admiration that shown in Goku's eyes made Vegeta's cheeks flush and his eyes sting. His breathing became more labored as Goku continued to move slowly inside him, his cock trapped deliciously between the two slick, sliding bodies.

_Drop the sweetest drop  
Give the thunder up  
Rocking to the top  
Sensor none the shame  
Cling no more to shame  
Ring me in the morning  
Take me, take me in the rain  
Oh come with me  
Yeah come with me  
Concur and swallow me  
Explode secrete your tender  
Let's scream out like the sea_

As Vegeta's breaths came faster, Goku thrust harder, lifting the smaller saiyan's muscular legs so that they rested on his shoulders, one hand braced at the side of Vegeta's head, the other lifting his hips off the floor for deeper thrusting. Vegeta began moaning softly, a sound that fueled Goku's fire, nearly sending him over the edge into oblivion. His thrusts came harder, faster, and more frantic, their bodies slick with sweat; Vegeta's hips met his every thrust, his hands clawing at the earth, fisting gobs of mud between his palms as duel orgasms rolled over him.

"Gah...ahhh! Kak..kakarott...!" Vegeta screamed, his head thrown back, mud and rain squishing into his upswept hair. Goku watched as the first orgasm claimed the saiyan prince, his release making their stomach slick and sticky. He moaned as the smell of Vegeta's cum filled his nostrils; he thrust deeply, pounding into the prince over and over again, screaming Vegeta's name into the black sky even as he stroked the newly hardened cock. Rain poured torrents into his face as he came, feeling Vegeta jerk and twitch as the smaller man climaxed for a second time. Something clicked within both of them at that moment, something good...something _right._

The bond they had created thrived, growing thicker, stronger; the love they shared beamed brightly as it flowed in both directions through the bond, and both knew it would never weaken, never fail. And neither would they.

_Roll yourself away  
Immortal burn alive  
Rocking to the top  
Sensor none the shame  
Cling no more to shame  
Ring me in the morning  
Take me, take me, in the rain  
Oh come with me, oh! come with me  
Concur and swallow me  
Explode secrete your tender  
Let's scream out like the sea_

Owari


End file.
